


I missed you

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beard Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Poe comes home from a mission with a beard. Rey really likes it.





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a result of me thinking too much about Poe with a beard . . . swoon . . .

"I'm home," said Rey's husband as he stepped through the door.

Rey sighed with relief. As much faith as she had in his abilities, she was always relieved to see her beloved return from a mission. He looked slightly tired, but his eyes sparkled as if seeing her anew. Poe removed his brown jacket and tossed it on a chair. His wife had already been dressed for bed, the thin fabric of her nightgown clinging to her frame. As he studied her hungrily, Rey was transfixed by something else. She took a step closer to him. 

Rey stroked the soft beard growing on his chin. It suited him quite well, blending in with the dark curls on his head and adding to his rugged handsomeness. 

"It's growing nicely," she said with affection. 

Poe grinned. "My beard's not the only thing that has been growing nicely."

Poe put his hand on her rounded abdomen where their first child was growing. Rey blushed. She had gotten bigger since he had left, and the desire and reverence in his eyes made her legs feel weak. She kissed him, and he pulled her close to his chest. There was a wordless understanding of the mutual need between them. As the kiss grew more heated, Poe's hands roamed underneath Rey's nightgown. She shivered against those hands, roaming every bare inch, reacquainting themselves with their beloved terrain.  

Rey waited until she was tingling from head to toe from his touch before voicing her request.  

"I would like to feel that beard tickle me," said Rey. "Down there."

Poe grinned darkly. He hoisted his young wife onto their dining table, spread her legs and pushed out of the way the sheer fabric covering her sweet flower. He kneeled down. He placed a gentle kiss on her thigh, and kissed a path to the center of her heat. Rey moaned softly at the brush of his beard against her legs, going further and further into her thighs until she felt both his tongue and beard reach a place that made her cover her mouth. Poe glanced up at her smugly.

"Let me hear you, my darling," he said. "It's not like we have neighbors anymore."

Rey nodded, cheeks reddening, and forced her hands to remain down on the smooth surface of the table. He pressed his face against her, and his tongue went to work. Whenever he moved his chin, she felt an extra rush of heat from the beard hairs brushing against the delicate skin near her opening. Poe sloppily lapped at her juices as if he were a starving man devouring a sweet fruit. 

Rey called out his name as his nose pressed against the sensitive bundle that had become engorged with lust. She gasped and cried out, but Poe's tongue was relentless. Rey splashed his face and beard as she climaxed. 

Rey looked down bashfully at the droplets running down his beard. Poe looked rather proud of himself. He swiped some of the moisture on his thumb and sucked it off greedily. 

"I swear if I wasn't already pregnant," said Rey. "That beard would have just put another baby in me."

Poe laughed and stood up. When he started to guide Rey off of the table, she stopped him. She lifted the nightgown off completely and tossed it to the floor. She spread her legs and looked at him imploringly. 

"I can't wait anymore," she said. "Please." 

Poe's eyes widened, and he dutifully loosened his belt without taking his eyes off of the naked beauty in front of him. She was as lovely as he remembered. The only difference was how her breasts and belly had swollen in size. This tangible evidence of their love made his heart pound with desire. His cock twitched eagerly as he took it in his hand. 

"Please," she said.

"Rey," he said, enamored with his wife. 

He guided his cock inside of her, and she pulled his face to hers again. She pressed her cheek against the beard that now smelled like her. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, and he rocked steadily into her wetness.  

"You're not cold sitting on the table like this?" he asked, concern mixing with the lust in his voice.

Rey shook her head. "I just need your cock."

He kissed her cheek.

Poe used the table for leverage as he obeyed his wife's wish, chasing the building heat in his core. Rey closed her eyes and lavished the feeling of his beard brushing her face and his cock stretching her insides. 

The table creaked from their lovemaking. They knew it would probably would not break, since this was not the first occasion Poe had mounted her in that spot. The worst thing that had ever happened was a few plates shattering, forgotten shards on the floor until they had finished the act. 

Poe kissed Rey wetly. She could tell from this erratic breaths that he would not last much longer.  

"Go ahead," she said softly. "Fill me up."

Poe grunted and thrusted a few more times as he finally let go and emptied his sticky seed inside of his wife. When he was completely spent, Rey finally let him lift her down from the table. She squeezed her thighs together to prevent her reunion gift from dripping on the floor. Poe smiled adoringly at her. He picked up the discarded nightgown and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

"I'm not going to catch a chill that fast," said Rey with a smile.  

"Perhaps, but I would hate for you to become unwell because of me," he said. 

He lifted her off of her feet and carried her towards their bedroom where warm blankets and cuddling would await them. Rey kissed his beard. 

"I love you," she said. 

"I love you, too," he said. "I missed you."


End file.
